The Misadventures of Ender, Qwerty, and the Mianite Crew
by Enderdeath731
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome your faces to the world of Mianite - but it's not just normal Mianite anymore! We have some new people in this world by the names of Ender and Qwerty - and they're up to mischief! Who knows what will happen, what secrets will be revealed, or how many exploding cows are fired? No one knows where the craziness will end!
1. Welcome your face

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new story idea! ****_The Misavdentures of Ender, Qwerty, and the Mianite Crew_**** is basically going to be a collection of one-shots based off of some messaging me and my friend Qwerty (TheAmazingQwerty) have been doing! There's going to be lots of random and sugar-hype, so be sure to stick around if you need a laugh! NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, or any copyrighted things mentioned.**

Ender blinked open her eyes, groaning when she sat up. She instantly recognized the grassy savannah plains stretching out in front of her.

"But how did I get here?" Ender mused, brushing her braid back over her shoulder. She glanced behind her, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw other people lying sprawled in the grass.

One of them she recognized as her friend Qwerty. Her dark purple eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Beside her lay a young man in a light grey/purple cloak. He was also asleep and snoring gently.

A few feet away was a zombie-man in a black suit who was just sitting up and looking around with a confused light in his dark eyes. He spotted Ender and blinked.

"Hello there," He said with a thick British accent. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ender," Ender replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tom," The zombie-man greeted. "How did I get here?"

"I don't know," Ender glanced over her shoulder at the grasslands. "I just remember waking up here."

"What? What happened?" A new voice interrupted Ender's thoughts and she turned to see another young man dressed in a cow's hide looking around curiously. He stared at Ender and Tom for a moment before getting to his feet.

"Hi. My name is Twisted," The cow man said, his voice also tinged with a British accent.

"I'm Tom and this is Ender. And before you ask, no we don't know how we got here or who anybody else is," Tom shrugged. Twisted blinked and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another new voice.

"Hey! You down there! Do you know what's going on here?" Ender jumped, startled by the new voice. She turned to see someone running down the hill towards them, black hair hanging into his eyes. He skidded to a halt and looked at them, panting.

Qwerty jumped up, obviously startled awake by the noise. The cloaked man beside her groaned and opened his eyes, yelping when he noticed his surroundings. He scrambled to his feet, staring around with wide eyes.

"Tucker!" An irritated voice called. "What are you yelling about?" A man stood at the top of the hill, glaring down at the so called 'Tucker' through bright red sunglasses. His white shirt was torn open in a deep v-neck and the hems of his tuxedo fluttered gently in the breeze.

"I found other people, Jordan!" Tucker called back, his dark eyes shining. Jordan was unimpressed.

"That's still no reason to be making enough noise to make everyone deaf," Jordan grumbled, walking down the hill to stand beside Tucker. "So yes, there are other people here. Does anyone know where 'here' is, though?"

"Not a clue," Twisted answered.

"Actually yes," Ender and Qwerty spoke at the same time, then glanced at each other, slightly embarrassed.

"We're in the world of Mianite," Ender continued. "I recognize the spawn area."

"Mianite?" Tucker asked. "The name sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it?"

"Isn't it that one series that those guys livestreamed on Twitch?" Tom snickered. "Namely us three, Tucker, Jordan, and I."

"Oh yeah!" Jordan grinned. "Is that you, Tom?"

"Yup!" Tom laughed.

"Well would you care to introduce the rest of us, because our memory seems to be lacking," The cloaked man spoke for the first time, his deep voice heavy with a British accent as well.

"Okay children," Qwerty spoke with an official tone and Ender had to turn away, trying not to choke on laughter. "Let's all take turns and say our names. You first," She pointed at Twisted.

"My name is Twisted," Twisted announced. Qwerty then pointed at Jordan.

"I'm Jordan."

"I'm Tucker."

"I'm Tom!"

"My name is Ender."

"My full name is Waglington, but just call me Wag for short."

"And I'm Qwerty," Qwerty ended by pointing a finger at herself. "And I don't know why, but it feels like we're missing someone."

"Maybe him," Ender nodded towards a limp figure lying in the sand on the beach. She ran over to him, closely followed by the others.

She rolled the young man over onto his back and quickly checked that his breathing was steady. Strangely enough, even after lying face down in the sand for who-knows-how-long everything was normal and he appeared to be asleep. Ender studied him, noticing that he looked familiar... scratch that, she knew who this was.

"Wha - what? Where am I?" The young man murmured suddenly, waking up and blinking open his light brown eyes. He caught sight of Ender and the other people behind her and his eyes narrowed. "Who are all of you?"

Ender quickly stated everyone's names and turned back to the young man. "And who are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"My name is User," The man said. "So where are we?"

Tom stepped forwards and smiled. "Welcome your face to the World of Mianite!"

**So yeah! Here's the first chapter for now! I hope you all enjoyed! Happy Christmas!**


	2. That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! ****NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, or any copyrighted things mentioned.**

Ender grinned, the container of red glitter emptying as she poured it out over the inside of a black-and-gold LTS T-shirt. The glitter caught on the fabric, but when the shirt was shaken, it would come loose. The yellow glitter was already spread out over the inside of the shirt - a perfect prank. Ender gathered up the shirt, hiding the empty glitter containers, and set out in search of Qwerty.

She found her friend building a house, but when Qwerty noticed Ender, she immediately drew back.

"I know that look on your face," Qwerty called. "I know you're planning something." User walked up behind her and stared curiously at Ender.

"Oh come on," Ender protested. "Don't you want the 'Life's too short' T-shirt?" She held it up high in the air, knowing the temptation would be too much for Qwerty.

Qwerty quickly rushed over to Ender, dropping all caution in her haste. She grabbed the T-shirt, throwing it on over the shirt she was already wearing. She smiled and spun around, grinning like a maniac.

Ender jumped back, laughing as the red and yellow glitter went everywhere, settling and catching in Qwerty's hair. Qwerty skidded to a halt and glared at Ender for exactly three seconds. She whipped out a stick that was glowing with a magical enchantment and Ender's eyes widened.

"User bae!" She cried, "Why did you give Qwerty a cow wand?"

"I thought I gave you one too," User said, confused. "Wait, did you just call me -"

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Ender grinned, interrupting User. She pulled out her own wand and looked at Qwerty, who was still giving Ender the Death Glare. "NOW WE SHALL HAVE A BATTLE OF THE EXPLODING COWS!"

Ender summoned the power of the wand, firing a brown-and-white bovine which promptly exploded in midair. Qwerty dodged the explosion, rapid-firing back.

"THIS IS -" Ender was interrupted when a chunk of raw steak fell into her open mouth. "- AWESOME! RAW BEEF IS JUST RAINING INTO MY MOUTH!" She yelped when a cow exploded dangerously close to her arm, but then shot another cow back at Qwerty's face.

"Stop!" User cried, watching the battle in horror. "You're going to kill each other!"

"Relax!" Qwerty yelled. "We have respawning turned on. We'll be fine!" She widened her eyes as a chunk of raw beef fell on her head, and stared at Ender with complete fury in her eyes. "OH IT'S SO ON!"

Twisted and Wag joined User to watch the Epic Cow Battle, all three watching with a terrified fascination.

"Stop!" Twisted wailed as a cow was shot high into the air before exploding. "You're killing my family!"

"Sorry, but I finish what I start!" Qwerty yelled back. Ender was so focused on firing her own cows she hardly noticed as a cow exploded directly in front of her face, effectively killing her. She screamed as the message 'Enderdeath731 has been exploded by cows' appeared in the lower left hand corner of her vision, right before she blacked out.

Ender blinked open her eyes, finding herself yet again lying on the grass at spawn. She huffed irritably and pulled another shiny stick out of thin air. She grinned evilly, the traditional, yet always fun weapon in her grasp.

"Let's see, it's /back..." Ender whispered, the momentary whirl of teleporting making her vision swim for half a second. When the world came back into focus, she was standing right where she had died. Qwerty was doubled over laughing, Twisted appeared quite distraught that so many cows had been exploded, and Wag and User were also laughing.

"FEAR THE POWER OF THE KNOCKBACK WAND!" Ender yelled loudly, startling her friends. Qwerty let out a short scream, but was sent flying when Ender smacked her shoulder with the knockback wand. She landed on a pirate ship that was floating out in the ocean.

"When did that ship get here?" Ender pondered. User shrugged.

"The magic of imagination," was his confusing reply.

"James!" Ender jerked around at the distant holler. She could barely spot Qwerty standing indignantly on the deck of the ship, her hands cupped over her mouth to make her voice carry.

Ender only had a brief time to wonder who 'James' was before Wag sighed. "I wonder what it is now," He stared intently at the distant figure of Qwerty.

"Can you teleport me back over?" Qwerty yelled again. "And I need the flame wand!" Ender's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Wag.

"Give me my wand back and I'll consider it!" Wag yelled in reply. Ender stared curiously at the wizard for a moment before Wag caught her looking at him. "What?"

"Your name is James?" Ender asked.

"Wag, Waglington, James, I answer to all of them," Wag shrugged. "But yeah, it's my IRL name."

"I thought this was IRL..." Ender trailed off.

"It's a deal," Wag nodded upon hearing Qwerty's distant voice and whispered the command to teleport the girl back. Ender stepped back a few feet as Qwerty was teleported right in front of her.

"Umm," User asked nervously. "Is that the flame wand?"

"Well this is Craaaaaaaptastic," Ender muttered, right as Qwerty jabbed her with the flame wand, setting her on fire.

"Is there no water around?" Twisted yelped.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. No. Ow. Ow," Ender grunted, flames licking over her body. "Ow. Ow."

"Qwerty, what did you do?" User cried. Qwerty was lying curled on the ground, laughing insanely. She stared up at User with an innocent look in her deep purple eyes.

"Nothing," Came the soft reply.

"NOTHING?!" Ender snapped. "Ow. YOU SET ME ON - Ow. FIRE! Ow. I'm down to four - Ow. Three and a half hearts already! Ow."

"For crying out loud!" User sighed. "You could have just asked us for a fire resistance potion!" He produced a shiny orange potion from out of thin air and facepalmed before handing it to Ender.

"Ow. Thanks." Ender smiled, drinking the potion. The fire faded and right after that, she hit Qwerty with the knockback wand again. "10 diamonds says she'll land on a squid."

Twisted watched the girl fly through the air, screaming as she started to fall down to the ocean. "Deal," he murmured as the now miniscule Qwerty landed in the water. User grabbed some random binoculars from out of nowhere and held them up to his eyes.

"Twisted, give Ender 10 diamonds," User laughed. "She landed on _two_ squids! But - wait, what's she doing? She's bringing out some rope... and tying the squids together... now she's climbing up onto the squids... she's riding them back! She's riding the squids back Jack Sparrow style!"

Ender gasped in amazement and Tom walked up, took one look at the situation, and started singing, "Dun dun da da dun dun dah dah dun dun duhduhduhdun! Dun dun da duh dun dun dun duh duh dun dun dun duhduhduhdun!"

**Well, here's for the second chapter of TMoEQatMC! And just so you know, this is NOT taking the place of my next real story - I'm stuck on the third chapter with writer's block. I am trying to get it out on FF as soon as possible though, so don't worry! But other than that, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Warmth and love

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! ****NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned or any other copyrighted things mentioned.**

"Hey, Ender!" Ender looked around as somebody called her name. Eventually, she caught sight of all her new friends in the distance waving at her. She waved back and ran over to them, skidding to a halt by Qwerty.

"What's going on?" Ender asked, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Me and Qwerty have agreed that it's time for you to learn redstone; after all, you keep pestering us about it!" User laughed.

Ender let out a short scream of excitement, jumping up into the air. "Yea! Finally I can not be big redstone noob!"

"You're also a big noob at speaking English," Tom snickered, not noticing as a scaly green figure walked up behind him.

"I know. And you're about to be 'attacketed' by a creeper!" Ender laughed as the creeper exploded behind Tom, killing him.

"NOOOO!" Tom wailed as he turned into white puffs of smoke.

"That's all right, Tom. I'm sure Tucker would appreciate the humour in this!" Ender snorted.

"Damn right I would!" Tucker gasped in between laughter.

Qwerty, who was now lying on the ground laughing and gasping for air like a fish out of water, looked up at Ender. "No! Bad Ender! Bad!" She scolded, before falling into another laughing fit.

Ender suddenly pulled a large white box that was speckled with green dots out of nowhere. She opened it and after taking one look at the contents of the box, scarfed down the whatever-it-was in five seconds flat.

"Whatcha got there, Ender?" Wag asked curiously, trying to grab the box. Ender jerked it away, glaring at the wizard.

"My Krispy Kreme donuts! Mine!" She snapped, her mouth filled with the sugary pastry.

"Krispy Kreme?" User perked up? "Can I haz Krispy Kreme?"

Ender closed the box and licked her fingers, savoring the sweet, sweet icing. "Sorry, I ate them all," She shrugged apologetically. Ender also grabbed a glass bottle filled with a strange liquid the colour of a warm donut. She opened the cap and drank it eagerly, smiling.

"What is _that?_" Twisted asked hesitantly. "It looks like some sort of weird coffee."

"It's not weird!" Ender protested, lowering the bottle. She didn't realize she had a small coffee mustache. "It's Krispy Kreme Original Glazed Iced Coffee!"

"What?!" Jordan's eyes widened. "That sounds disgusting!"

"No seriously, try it!" Ender encouraged. She produced some more bottles of the coffee from thin air and handed them to User, Wag, Jordan and Qwerty.

User tried it cautiously. "OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING!" He grinned, after just tasting a small sip.

Qwerty drank the coffee more eagerly. "You betcha!"

"It tastes like you're actually drinking the icing off of the donuts," Wag murmured, tilting his head. "But it's very good!"

Jordan took a sip last of all. "I take back what I said about this being disgusting," He concluded after a few seconds. Ender smiled, a feeling of victory rising inside her.

"I have converted the non-believers!" She whispered to herself. "Now, it's /rocket SynHD..."

Tom screamed as he was suddenly rocketed into the air. Everyone save for Ender gasped in shock as Tom flew past the clouds, heading far up into the atmosphere.

Five seconds later, Jordan met the same fate as Tom.

"I WILL KILL YOU ENDER!" Tom screeched as he came hurtling down from the sky. Ender tried to dodge the zombie-man missile but Tom landed on her back anyway, flattening the girl to the ground.

"ARGH!" Ender yelped. "My back!"

Jordan met the same fate as Tom for the second time in five minutes.

*fifteen minutes later*

Ender finally stood up, groaning and rubbing her back. "Never rocketing again," She muttered, staggering as she tried to walk forwards, then collapsing. User automatically reached to catch Ender, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

Ender's head jolted up, and suddenly her own electric blue eyes were staring into User's light brown gaze.

Never before had she been so close to her (secret) crush.

User stood Ender back up onto her feet and stepped away, brushing off his coat self-consciously. Ender was 99.99% sure her face was cherry red from embarrassment, as Qwerty and Tom were both struggling to hold back laughter.

"How about we just all ship #Qwertom?" Ender snapped, shooting a devious grin at Qwerty and Tom. Both immediately shut up, glanced at each other, and began babbling their own variations of how to say 'No.'

Though Ender didn't miss the downcast look that fell over Wag's eyes.

Ender quickly ran over to Wag and whispered something to him. The wizard's eyes widened but he didn't protest, merely nodding.

"NO. QWERTOM WILL NOT HAPPEN." Qwerty shoved Tom away for emphasis.

"Aw..." Jordan dodged Tom's fist and hid behind Twisted. "Save me mister cow!"

"I'm not a cow!" Twisted snapped. "I'm a human dressed in a cow's hide..."

"Same thing," Jordan protested.

And that was the beginning of the Great Cow Debate.

*two hours later*

"And that's why I'm not a cow," Twisted concluded. The audience, (Wag, User, Tom, Qwerty, and Ender), applauded at the end of the speech. Twisted had gone all out in explaining how he wasn't a cow, bringing in full colour diagrams, circle graphs, and a ton of other stuff.

Somewhere during the middle of the speech, Jordan had wandered away, muttering something about getting a salad.

By that time, the sun was setting and Ender was getting cold. Looking around, she noticed that everybody around her was either wearing a jacket or long sleeved/heavy clothing.

Ender glanced down at her own attire, her lightweight green T-shirt providing exactly zero warmth in the ever chilling dusk. She shivered, crossing her arms to try to generate some body heat.

"Here," Ender looked up and saw User standing next to her, holding out his coat to her. He was left with nothing but his orange-and-white striped T-shirt, but he looked more comfortable with the cold. Ender smiled gratefully and took his coat, slipping it on.

"Thanks," She murmured. User grinned and nodded, sitting down on the grass with a muffled grunt. Ender sat down next to him, already feeling warmer.

"You know," User began. "There's been something I wanted to tell you for a while now." Ender looked at her friend, hope sparking in her eyes. User's gaze remained emotionless, but a smile was tugging on the corner of his mouth. "How - how would you feel about something called #Usder?"

Ender felt like all the air had been stolen from her lungs and she broke into a smile so wide it almost hurt. "Are you - are you serious?" She asked in hushed whisper.

"Of course," User blinked. "Well, if you want to of course. I mean, you don't have to, but -"

Ender cut User off before he started to ramble, pulling the wizard into a hug. User hugged Ender back, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I love you," Ender whispered, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face as the last of the sunlight faded away into darkness.

**Aw! #Usder! (And Qwerty - if this chapter was #Usder, you know what happened after that!)**


	4. New Years Eve

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! ****NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned or any other copyrighted things mentioned.**

Qwerty sighed in relief, storing the cleaning supplies back in the closet where they were supposed to go. She had spent all day cleaning her newly-built house and was downright exhausted. When she had built her home, she didn't think much about _how freakin' hard it would be to clean._

Qwerty collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes. The house was silent and very, very empty. Sometime or another, she would have to tame a wolf for herself or something.

Qwerty's headset, that allowed her to talk with her friends whenever, buzzed to life. Without opening her eyes, Qwerty turned her headset on to see who was calling her.

"Qwerty, where are you?" Ender's voice was rushed, and there was a lot of loud noises in the background. "Did you forget about my New Years party?"

"New Years...?" Qwerty murmured. "Oh yeah. Crap, I completely forgot. I'm sorry, Ender but I literally spent all day cleaning up my house. I'm beyond exhausted - I can't make it."

"Aw," Ender sounded disappointed. "Well, we'll miss y - TOM!" Ender's voice suddenly sounded more distant as she moved the mic away from her mouth. "STOP TRYING TO DUMP BEER ON JORDAN!"

Qwerty resisted the urge to laugh as Ender brought the mic back up. "Sorry," She said, sounding embarrassed. "Tom may or may not have brought a case of beer and then drank it all himself."

Qwerty snorted. "That sounds like something Tom would do. So I take it you're having a wild time, anyway?"

"At. Least," Ender sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, Tucker and Sonja have gotten a bit drunk as well and I need to rescue my cat from them. Happy New Years!" Ender ended the call and Qwerty smiled, taking her headset off and resting it on the table.

She felt a twinge of sadness about missing the party, but she was soon overwhelmed by tiredness.

Qwerty let her mind drift off and she fell asleep from where she lay on the couch.

* * *

><p>A quiet knocking on the door jolted Qwerty from her sleep, and she quickly checked the time before getting up. <em>11:07<em>. Not quite midnight yet. Qwerty got up slowly as the knocking persisted, then picked up speed as she went to go answer the door.

She flung open the door and saw Wag standing in front of her, shivering slightly though with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Qwerty," He greeted, his rich British accent smooth as honey. "I got worried about you when you didn't come to Ender's party, so I decided to drop by and see if you were alright."

Qwerty felt her heart flutter in her chest. Wag, her crush ever since they had woken up on the shore of Mianite, was worried - about _her_? She had to be dreaming.

"Oh, I was fine. I completely forgot it was New Years Eve though, so I fell asleep on the couch," Qwerty laughed. "Which is highly unusual, me falling asleep this early."

"That's good. But there's such a blizzard out there that I couldn't help but wonder if something bad had happened," Wag smiled, shivering again as a gust of wind sent a flurry of flakes fluttering against him.

"Come on inside," Qwerty stepped back from the door. "You must be freezing." Wag walked inside with a grateful nod, his silver eyes glowing. "Do you want anything to warm you up? I mean, I only have hot chocolate or tea._"_

"Hot chocolate is fine," Wag went over to the living room couch, sitting down with a muffled sigh. Qwerty quickly prepared two mugs of hot chocolate - one for her and one for Wag. She carried it over to him, sitting down next to the wizard.

"You know what this place needs?" Wag asked, looking at Qwerty.

"What?" Qwerty asked, staring curiously at Wag.

"A warm fire," Wag chuckled, and with a wave of his hand, a silver fire sprang to life in the fireplace. It warmed up the room quickly, the flames dancing cheerily, the sparks crackling merrily.

"That was so cool," Qwerty breathed, staring at the fire in awe.

They sat together for a while, watching the fire in silence. The clock read _11:48_before either of them did anything else.

Qwerty tensed slightly when she felt Wag put his arm around her shoulders. She glanced at him, mildly curious as to why he had chosen to enact such a gesture. He remained staring straight ahead, but his mouth twitched upwards into a smile. Qwerty smiled too and relaxed.

"So this is how the story goes, huh?" Wag asked softly. Qwerty looked up at the wizard. "You and me - we feel the same way about each other?"

Qwerty answered him by leaning up against Wag with a contented sigh. Wag chuckled and stared down at the girl with an emotion flickering in his eyes.

Love.

Qwerty looked up at the clock, reading the time as _11:58. _Two minutes until midnight. Two minutes before the new year.

She glanced up at Wag again and she could immediately tell the were both thinking the same thing.

_11:59._

"Five," Wag whispered.

"Four," Qwerty smiled.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

And as the clock struck midnight, Wag and Qwerty kissed each other, their lips meeting in a perfect harmony of love.

Qwerty closed her eyes, the happiest feeling she had ever felt blooming up inside her heart.

_Not bad for a first kiss,_ she thought giddily.

As they broke away from each other, Qwerty realized Wag still had his arm around her shoulders. He was smiling gently and Qwerty was sure she was blushing. Qwerty snuggled up against Wag's chest, closing her eyes, though still smiling as if she would never stop.

"Happy New Year," Wag whispered, leaning his head back against the couch, also smiling as though he would never stop.

**#Qwertlington for life! This was such a cute one-shot to write! Happy New Years, everybody!**


	5. The Name Game

**Hey ya'll,** **it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! ****NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned or any other copyrighted things mentioned.**

**DISCLAIMER: At this point in the PM's, me and Qwerty were guessing each others names. These names in here ARE NOT our real names. Main reason why they're not - Qwerty would kill me for giving out her name over the internet. And trust me guys, she can be scary if she wants to. Especially if someone insults Fimmy Jallon. XD  
><strong>

Ender and Qwerty were lounging around outside, both writing something, while User and Wag experimented on redstone. It was a nice warm day, even though it was the middle of the winter, because yeah. Logic.

"So Ender," User said casually. "What exactly are you writing?"

"Hmm?" Ender looked up. "Oh, just some stuff."

"Can I see?" User asked, walking over and trying to read over Ender's shoulder. She smacked him lightly and turned her kindle off, the screen going dark.

"No. For one thing, it's a spoiler for _The Merchant's Journey_ and for another, it's incredibly sad," Ender blinked.

"Please?" User pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and a cute fluffy kitten?"

"... Fine."

User blinked, obviously surprised when Ender gave up the argument all because of a kitten. He took the Kindle and turned it on again, typing in the password. "Nope, typed it in wrong. Nope, typed it in wrong again. Dangit, I typed it in wrong _again_." User huffed, frustrated. "Ender, what's the password for your Kindle?"

Ender stared at the wizard for a moment before reaching up and tapping in the password. Qwerty glanced over at the two and snickered before going back to writing whatever-she-was-working-on.

User sat down next to Ender and starting reading. Ender counted the seconds in her head as she waited for User's first reaction.

She was at eight by the time she noticed tears glistening in User's eyes.

Seventeen when User started to cry.

And thirty-two when User shoved the Kindle back at her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wow. What did you _do_, Ender?" Qwerty asked, eyes narrowed in an expression of concern.

"Spoilers," Ender patted User's back. "I warned you. You know how upsetting my writing can be."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you could break people's hearts," User sniffled, wiping away tears. Wag took one glance over to them and immediately jogged over to find out what was going on.

"What's happening?" Wag asked, stumbling to halt beside Qwerty.

"User read a sad part of Ender's story," Qwerty explained quickly. "This is the result."

Wag frowned. "Are you sure you're entirely sane?" he asked Ender.

"No! Not at all!" Ender said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at the girl.

"Geez, you guys. Can't you take a joke?" Ender grumbled.

"Not as long as my name remains -" Qwerty suddenly cut herself off, slapping her hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. "Sorry. I almost gave away my real name."

"Which is...?" Wag prompted. Here; here was a new game. The name game.

"Ain't tellin'" Qwerty said stubbornly. "That's on a 'need-to-know' basis."

"Yeah!" User grinned. "And we _need to know_!"

As Qwerty rolled her eyes, Ender leaned over to her friend and whispered, "We just can't win with these two around."

"Truth," Qwerty whispered back.

"So, what's your names?" Wag asked, a sly smile crossing his face.

"Ma -" Ender was cut off as Qwerty slapped her hand over Ender's mouth, effectively muffling her.

"Okay, so we know Ender's name starts with 'Ma'," User pondered this information. "Maya? Maddie?"

"Nope and nope," Ender confirmed.

"I guess I should join in," Qwerty sighed. "Very well. My name starts with 'E'."

"Emilee? Erin?" Wag pressed. Qwerty smiled.

"No, and as much as I would like to share a name with Aureylian, no."

"Magnolia? Mara?"

"Nope. Evelyn? Eve?"

"Double no. Matilda?"

Ender shuddered. "I would rather die than have a name like 'Matilda'. Sorry to any readers whose names are Matilda."

Wag stared at Ender. "Did you just break the fourth wall?" He asked.

Ender seemed to not hear Wag's query.

"Anyway, back to guessing," User shrugged. "Rapid-fire names. Mabel? Maisha? Ellie? Emira?"

"No," Ender replied.

"DANGIT!" Qwerty screamed. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Okay, you tell NO ONE that my name is Emira. NO ONE."

"Um..." Ender muttered. "I hate to break it to you, but now they all know," she waved her hand in the air, gesturing towards the invisible readers who were eagerly staring at their computer screen, reading the scene unfold.

"Oh come on, Ender!" Wag complained. "This is like, the third time you've broken the fourth wall this chapter!"

Ender ignored Wag once again.

"Alright, fine. So EVERYONE knows my real name now," Qwerty groaned. "Now we must guess Ender's name. Maybelline? Macy?"

"Freakin' fantastic, Qwerty," Ender grumbled. "Now all I can think of is perfume and clothing stores. Great going."

"I GIVE UP!" Qwerty screamed. "WE HAVE LITERALLY TRIED EVERYTHING!"

"Um, I have two more suggestions," User announced. "Is your name Makayla?"

Smiling, Ender shook her head 'no'.

"Makenna?" User asked, desperation clear in his voice.

Smiling, Ender nodded 'yes'.

"YEAH!" Wag shouted. "WE DONE DID IT! WE KNOW THEIR NAMES!"

"Good job," Qwerty congratulated.

"And now, since you've done such an excellent job in pestering us, I think it's only appropriate that you take us out to Dine-at-Nite for some dinner," Ender grinned as Wag and User groaned, apparently not enthralled by the idea of dinner at Dine-at-Nite. "And no complaining."

**Well, that was this chapter! And again, I would like to stress the point that 'Emira' and 'Makenna' ARE NOT MINE AND QWERTY'S IRL NAMES! Troost me. 'Emira' isn't even close to what Qwerty's IRL name is and as for 'Makenna' - well - I'll leave you guessing! ;)**

**GUYS! IS FANFICTION BROKEN?! No seriously, when I posted Chapter 4 yesterday, it wouldn't show up for me for hours after. I even tried deleting and re-uploading the chapter but even that didn't work. Are any of you guys experiencing the problem or is it just a bug on my end? Because I'm kind of worried how this will affect Chapter 6 of TMJ when I post that later.**


	6. Mmm - beer!

**Hey ya'll,** **it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! ****NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned or any other copyrighted things mentioned.**

Ender walked over to a group of her friends, which included Tom, User, Wag, Dec and Qwerty.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hey!" Qwerty grinned. "What have you been doing?"

Ender shrugged. "Not much. I had my first taste of tequila tonight though! It was actually quite sweet!"

"Don't drink, Ender!" Tom snapped.

"It was less than a shot!" Ender frowned.

"No drinking!" User scolded.

"Okay, our new mission tonight is to teach Ender not to drink," Qwerty narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Put that beer down!"

Ender froze, caught in the act of sipping a watermelon mimosa beer. "It has like 5% alcohol!" She protested as User snatched the bottle out of her hands.

"It still has alcohol," He grumbled, tossing the still-full bottle into a nearby pit of lava. "Get some water instead. That's better for you."

"I don't want city water!" Ender huffed. "That stuff tastes slimy!"

"How does water taste slimy?" Dec asked, clearly confused.

"By being city water," Ender rolled her eyes as if that explained everything. "I'm a country girl. I get water from a well, and in doing so, it tastes like liquid crystal."

"Better than beer at least," Wag muttered.

"Aw hush," Ender crossed her arms. "If you hadn't been drunk, the name 'Waglington' would have never existed."

"..."

"That's irrelevant!" Qwerty sighed irritably. "Just drink a non-alcoholic piña colada or something!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Ender whined.

"Yeah!" Tom exclaimed. "There is no fun!"

"And you're the one who keeps telling us not to drink," Qwerty muttered under her breath. "No. You are not - GUYS!"

Ender and Tom both froze, both in the process of opening another beer.

"STOP DRINKING!" Qwerty screamed.

"Nuh - nevah!" Tom slurred, obviously _very_ drunk! He swung his fist a Qwerty, but was so unfocused, he fell over.

"Yah! Figh' for tha drank!" Ender cheered, then hiccuped.

Qwerty rubbed her eyes. "Someone get some random things from a kitchen. It's wake-up juice time."

Ender's eyes widened. "No! I'f scheen tha' m - movie!" She stuttered. "No wan' wake-up joof!"

"Well too bad. You're getting it," Dec snickered, watching as Qwerty mixed together a weird concoction of... something. It smelled horrendous and Dec turned away, trying to stifle a gag.

"But I'mf awake!" Ender swayed on her feet. "I'mf awa - aw -" She suddenly collapsed, and User caught her before she hit the ground, laying her gently in the grass.

"Too much alcohol. She was _not_ awake," Wag glared at Ender.

User stared in shock at the girl. "How much did you have?" he asked the unconscious Ender.

Dec noticed the five empty beer cases stashed away in a bush behind Ender and decided not to mention anything.

"Alright, it's ready," Qwerty cautiously walked over to where Ender was passed out, one hand carefully holding the container with the wake-up juice and her other hand holding her nose. User made a face but stayed crouched next to Ender. "Hold her down when she wakes up, User."

"And this will help, right?" User asked worriedly, restraining Ender's hands.

"No promises," Qwerty grunted, pouring the wake-up juice into Ender's mouth.

Ender screamed as soon as the liquid hit her mouth, her eyes shooting open. "It burns!" She wailed, clearly in pain. "BURNS!"

"What did you do?!" User yelped, glaring at Qwerty. She backed away quickly, stumbling over her own feet.

"IT BUUURRRRNNNSSS!" Ender continued to wail, thrashing around on the ground.

"That was supposed to happen!" Qwerty raised her hands defensively. "Give her some water and she'll fall back asleep! No guarantees."

"WE GOTTA CATCH THE TRAIN!" Ender screamed suddenly, startling everyone. "HURRY UP MCFLY, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"What is she talking about?" Wag asked hesitantly.

"Back to the Future three," Dec rolled his eyes. "My guess is that she's still loopy."

"I know exactly what will fix it!" Qwerty grinned. She rolled up her sleeves, and with a swift punch to Ender's head, knocked the hungover girl unconscious. User glared at Qwerty, who responded with a shrug. "It was the only thing to do."

"Sure. Sure it was," User muttered, still giving Qwerty the Death Glare.

"And that, everyone, is why you shouldn't drink," Dec flashed a smile into the air to where he knew the invisible readers would be reading the scene.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Wag cried, tackling Dec.

**So yeah. This was an actual part of the conversation, in which a lot more stuff happened, including a hangover and Tom getting the 'wake-up' juice treatment. But yeah. Don't drink. This happens. Listen to Tom when he tells you he's had a hangover and feels like s***! But I wouldn't know from experience because I am well underage!  
><strong>


	7. Death - part 1

**Hey ya'll,** **it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! ****NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned or any other copyrighted things mentioned.**

Ender, User, Twisted, Wag, and Qwerty were all sitting around one day, bored out of their minds. It was a nice day but there was just -

"Quit the narrating!" Ender snapped suddenly, glaring up at the sky. The narrator stopped speaking and fell silent. "Geez, we don't need our lives dictated by some voice up in the sky," Ender grumbled.

"WILL YOU STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?!" Wag screamed.

Ender ignored Wag once again.

"So... life," Qwerty mumbled. "Anyone discover anything interesting lately?"

"I learned that string is happiness," Ender shrugged, flinching as everyone turned to stare at her. "What? Logic!"

"Explain the logic," Twisted narrowed his eyes.

"Logic is the world," Qwerty interrupted.

"Logic is everything," Ender agreed.

"Logic is everywhere," Qwerty nodded.

"Stop!" User cried, getting to his feet. "You're giving me a headache!"

Ender shrugged. "Logic will do that sometimes," She said nonchalantly.

"Logic is stupid," Wag muttered.

Ender frowned and smacked Wag's shoulder. "Logic can hurt you, too," she stated.

Wag rubbed his shoulder, glaring at Ender. "I don't like this logic," He whined.

"Fine. I'm going," User snarled, stomping off.

"Logic said User's annoyed," Qwerty raised her eyebrows.

"Logic says no duh," Ender rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we should go find him?" Twisted asked tentatively.

"Logic says yes."

"Oh shut up," Twisted grumbled.

The small group began walking in the direction User stalked off in. Eventually they could hear faint singing drifting through the air, and as they drew closer, they could hear the words.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee." Ender's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"I see User," She whimpered. "He's crouching on a tree branch... with a noose hanging from it."

"USER! NO!" Twisted cried.

"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree," User sang softly, slipping the noose around his neck. "Are you, are you, coming to the tree?"

"User!" Ender ran over to the tree, the others following as quick as they could.

"Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me," User stared sadly down at Ender.

And then he dropped down.

"USER!" Ender wailed. "NOOOO!"

Sonja ran up to them just then, her bushy fox tail waving in the breeze. "Um, guys? The - uh - the respawn mechanism is malfunctioning... and it's not going to work until it's fixed."

"What?!" Wag stared at Sonja in disbelief. "No!"

Ender climbed up the tree, perching on the branch where User's rope hung. "A necklace of rope... side by side with me," she muttered, tying her own noose.

"Ender, no!" Qwerty yelped, snatching the rope away from Ender. "There's been too much death already!"

"DESTROY ALL ROPE!" Wag ordered.

Ender turned away from the others, tears glistening in her eyes as she sneaked a ball of twine from her pocket. "Can't be a farm girl without always having twine," Ender muttered, quickly tying up a twine noose.

"Okay," Twisted sighed, staring a the pile of rope they had collected. "Is that all the rope?"

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?" Ender sang sadly. Twisted whipped around, eyes widening as he saw Ender slipping the noose over her head.

"Wha- Ender!" He screamed just as Ender...

dropped...

down.

* * *

><p>"A-at least they'll b-be together..."<p>

"S-should we...?"

"No. Lets just bury them."

...

"I'm going to miss them."

"We all will..."

"D-do you t-think they're okay?"

"I don't know...only one way to find out."

"Yeah...Shall we?"

"W-who goes first?"

"Not me!"

"I don't want to do it!"

"Cowards."

"QWERTY! NO!"

(TheAmazingQwerty died)

"...Q - Qwerty..."

* * *

><p>Qwerty opened her eyes to a world of grey, dead trees and pale grass. It was no brighter than a rainy day, and a thick white fog hung about eye level in the air. There were tattered patches of darkness floating through the trees quite a distance away. It was all flat land and the edges were hidden by the fog.<p>

"W-where...? Ender! User!" Qwerty called, her voice heavy with fear. A quick scampering sound made Qwerty snap her head over to the source of the noise. She saw a lighter, human-like shape run through the fog, then disappear.

A scream echoed through the trees and Qwerty's eyes widened. She ran towards the source of the noise, gasping when she saw User huddled against the foot of a tree, whimpering as one of the dark shapes she had seen earlier reached out towards him.

"Get away from him!" Qwerty screamed, running at the shape. The shape recoiled, floating quickly back into the fog.

"Q - Qwerty?!" User blinked, trembling badly. Qwerty helped him up and let the shaken wizard lean on her for support.

"Yes! Now where's Ender?" Qwerty demanded. User slowly shook his head.

"I - I sent her off into t - the fog..."

"We have to find her!" Qwerty exclaimed, grabbing User's arm and pulling him into the fog.

"T - the lost souls!" User struggled against Qwerty's grasp. "They - they're chasing us!"

"Hurry!" Qwerty ran slightly faster, glancing back and seeing that the dark souls were indeed chasing them. "Hurry, User-"

One of the lost souls suddenly reached out and grabbed User's foot, wrapping its smoky hands around him. User screamed in terror as the lost soul pulled him off his feet and dragged him away, into the fog.

"Qwerty!" User wailed "Help! Please!"

"User!" Qwerty changed course and ran after User, tripping over large knobby tree roots. She burst into a small clearing in the trees and found the lost soul crouching over User, who was sobbing on the ground.

"User!" Qwerty heard another voice gasp, and saw Ender standing at the opposite end of the clearing, watching on in horror.

"Ender! Over here!" Qwerty called over to her friend. Ender whipped her head around, then swallowed and ran over to Qwerty.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Ender's icy blue eyes were wide with worry.

"I don't know what's happening now but I came here after you and User," Qwerty gave Ender the short explanation. "Now we need to stop that soul!"

_"Give... joy... give... hope..." _The lost soul whispered, running its hand over User's chest. User began panting heavily, eyes closing. _"Give... memories... give... life..._"

"User!" Ender screamed. "What are you doing to him?! Stop!"

User shuddered violently, then fell still. The lost soul stood up, seemingly glancing at Qwerty and Ender, who had been watching the whole sacrifice in wide-eyes shock.

User's body started to fade and that seemed to spur Ender into action. She ran over to him, falling into a crouch by his side.

_"Too... late..." _The lost soul whispered. Qwerty blinked. Was it her imagination or was the lost soul becoming brighter? _"You gave... life..."_

"What the hell did you do to him?" Qwerty snarled. That soul was definitely becoming brighter.

The lost soul glowed and in a small explosion of light, transformed into a young boy.

He had windswept black hair that hung over his solid green eyes. He was staring sadly at Qwerty, his hands trembling.

"Wh - who are you?! What did you do to User?!" Qwerty demanded, voice shaky.

"He is just another nameless soul now... but I... I can live again," The boy blinked. "And as for who I am, well, my name is Chase."

**Anybody read TWC? You know who I'm talking about! And remember, this is part 1 of 2!**

**Side note: I finally got my first flame on my other account! XD It was on one of my worst written and worst planned out stories (aka., my first ever fanfiction) and I found it so amusing that someone felt the need to point out that it seemed kind of dumb! OF COURSE IT DID! I CAN ADMIT, IT WAS A STUPID STORY! BUT IT GAVE ME PRACTICE! Sorry, but I'm just laughing so hard at that guy!**


End file.
